Don't touch what's mine
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: Kate comes to town and tries to hurt Derek by flirting with an oblivious Stiles. However, her plan has unexpected results and Derek is forced to confront feelings he didn't know he had. One-Shot Sterek.


_**So this may become a two shot depending on the reviews I get and everything so please tell me what you think, thanks. Enjoy.**_

**Don't touch what's mine**

The moment she touched Stiles everything went red. How dare she touch him, she shouldn't even be here to start with. He thought that after the fire he would never have to see her again but as always he wasn't that lucky. Realistically he knew that when he moved home there was a chance he would see her, she still had family in the area, but after all this time he would admit he had been hoping she wasn't coming back.

He was wrong though and now here she was standing next to the frozen pizzas talking to Stiles as though they were old friends. Her hands were all over him and for some reason that bothered him more than it should. Sure seeing Kate at all angered him but it was more than that. For some reason the fact that she was touching Stiles made him want to run across the shop to rip them apart.

It shocked him to realise he was thinking more about Stiles than he was about Kate. That was a first. Every time he thought about Kate returning to town, which was becoming less and less frequent, she was always his main focus. In every situation he thought could happen Stiles had never been involved. However, when faced with the two of them obviously flirting by the frozen foods, it was Stiles who was filling his every sense and not his ex.

By the time Derek was close enough to hear their conversation a growl was rumbling deep in his chest drawing the duo's attention. Stiles looked bewildered at the older man's sudden change in mood whilst Kate was simply smirking, a predatory gleam in her eye as she obviously looked the young boy in front of her up and down. Licking her full lips she turned to face Derek fully, giving him her full attention as Stiles looked between Derek and Kate, his confusion growing.

Derek forced a weak smile to calm down the younger boy, if Stiles heart beat any harder Derek was afraid it would give out. Stiles visually relaxed and smiled a wide smile. For some reason Stiles relaxing caused Derek to relax enough to focus on the situation at hand.

"Hey Derek you took your time." The younger boy joked cheerfully before remembering his new friend. "Oh and this is Kate, Kate meet Derek." He finished gesturing between them completely oblivious of the tension between the older man and woman. If possible Kate's smirk grew as Derek's regular frown fell back into place.

"We've met." Kate said calmly, grinning at Stiles. Looking between the older couple in front of him Stiles expression remained blank before everything seemed to click in to place and his eyes widened in shock. He stepped away from Kate to stand in front of Derek in a subconscious attempt to protect the wolf. Derek nodded once at Stiles questioning look. He was struggling to ignore the thrill that Stiles protecting him caused.

"We should leave now Stiles." Derek said without looking away from Kate. Stiles knew Derek wasn't giving him an option. They were leaving now whether he wanted to or not. Luckily Stiles had no objections and they quickly left without giving Kate a second thought.

The drive back to Stiles house was silent. Neither of them spoke till they were already in the house and putting away the food. Stiles gave in and broke the silence.

"So… Kate?" he questioned hesitantly not wanting to upset Derek further than he already was. To anyone else it would seem as though Derek was just as passive as normal but Stiles knew better. He knew Derek and that was something not many people could say.

He knew the Derek that was hid from most people, the Derek that would come shopping with him when no one else would, the Derek who got a small crease between his eyebrows when he was concentrating, the Derek who could put up with his constant rambling and actually seem interest when everyone else would just ignore him and the Derek who was currently looking more relaxed than Stiles had seen him in a long time. Anyone else would think that Derek was actually happy for once but Stiles knew that anytime Derek smiled like that something was wrong.

After Derek hadn't replied for a few minutes Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly before trying again.

"I'm guessing that Kate is Kate Argent? As in the crazy psycho who burnt down your house. Are we actually going to talk about what happened back there or are we going to ignore it like we do everything else?" Stiles asked with his hands on his hips trying to look as threatening as possible, Derek just thought he looked adorable. After another few minutes Derek still hadn't said anything. "This has obviously affected you so why won't you talk about it? You can't let her do this to you again."

"It's not her that's the problem Stiles! Not completely anyway." Derek half shouted half spoke in response. At the younger boy's confused expression Derek continued. "When I first saw her I froze, I didn't know what to do, but then once I saw her…touch you I snapped, I saw red. I can't explain it but for some reason instead of been able to focus on her and what she had done to me all I could think about was you and how she had no right to be touching you. No right Stiles!" The last part was more growled then spoken as Stiles found himself suddenly pinned against the kitchen counter, both arms held tightly behind his back in one of Derek's large hands, Derek's face pressed into his neck.

Stiles froze when he felt Derek's hot breath on the thin skin beneath his ear. When Derek's lips moved slightly an involuntary shiver was forced from him causing Derek to let out a groan of approval. Stiles had no idea what was happening but he liked the direction things seemed to be heading.

**The End**


End file.
